


Life or Death Situation

by 2kitsune



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (Mark calls Yukhei Puppy a Lot), AU Verse, Alpha!Mark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Cheating, Cheating but for the sake of Living, Come as Lube, Dry Orgasms, Explicit Sexual Content, Fuck Or Die, Incest, Infidelity, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega!Yukhei, Overstimulation, Self-Lubrication, Sexual Content, Slick as Lube, Stomach Bulging, implied consensual infidelity, puppy kink, stomach bulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2kitsune/pseuds/2kitsune
Summary: Yukhei's Heat isn't supposed to hit for weeks. So, when it hits two days after when his Alpha is overseas, which, in a world where if an Omega's heat is left unchecked they die, is a very bad situation; What will Yukhei do? Not to mention that the only Alpha in the house presently is Mark, his brother.Oh, he was fucked





	Life or Death Situation

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is based off the prompt of: 'Fuck or die a/b/o where ‘o’ is an omega and has gone into heat, but their usual suitor is unavailable and there are no other alpha around that could get to them quickly enough, and so ‘o’ turns to their brother who is an alpha and they fuck instead.'
> 
> Also, I know this is tagged as 'incest' and while I am not joking around with that tag, you could absolutely read this fic and imagine them as not brothers because there aren't many interactions in which they call each other that minus the end scene where it's obvious. I also DO NOT want any comments about the fact that this is incest - they will be immediately deleted. Thanks, have a good day.

Yukhei’s heat wasn’t supposed to hit for another two weeks, Jungwoo had promised as he had kissed Yukhei goodbye at the gate just before boarding his flight. He was going to LA for a week-long soccer tournament, and while Yukhei was excited and proud for his mate he couldn’t help the small niggle of anxiety at what would happen if his Heat did happen while Jungwoo was in America. After a brief struggle where Yukhei refused to let go, peppering kisses over where he knew his bite was on the crook of Jungwoo’s neck, Jungwoo shyly returning the gesture which sent a warm wave through Yukhei’s body, Jungwoo escaped through the gate and went to board his plane.  

So, when Yukhei wakes up the next day, Saturday, and he’s a little feverish, sweat cooling on his forehead and under his armpits as he stirs from a deep sleep, Yukhei passes it off as a simple spring cold and takes an extra vitamin. Of course, he doesn’t bother with his suppressants, or his blockers, mainly because he’s claimed and smells like Jungwoo anyways, and saunters down to the kitchen as usual.

Mark greets him from the counter, already awake and drinking coffee at the bar, with a smile before suddenly he’s sitting up straighter and sniffing the air between them. “You stink,” he informs Yukhei as he crinkles his nose, “are you close to a Heat?”

Yukhei’s cheeks turn a little pink, but he ignores Mark’s question in favour for heading to the fridge to get a bottle of water. It wasn’t really something you shared, your Heat / Rut cycles, even with other family members, and Mark knows Yukhei has Jungwoo’s claiming bite on the inner crook of his neck.

“No, I shouldn’t be,” Yukhei finally relents when he turns and finds Mark just staring at him, eyebrow raised, and hip cocked to the side. In the air there’s this faint masculine scent that suddenly overpowers Yukhei a little, the scent of Alpha pheromones, and he raises his eyebrows back – wondering if maybe Mark was doing that on purpose because Yukhei really shouldn’t be able to smell his brother like that. “I hope not. ‘Woo is away for a week, and everyone knows what happens when – “

He trails off, suddenly hit by the realization that that exact thing could happen to him, before he shakes his head and waves his hand, palm outwards, in Mark’s direction. “-But nah, there’s no way. I’m fine.”

“Okaaay,” Mark replies, but it seems like he doesn’t really believe Yukhei from the way his eyebrow is still raised, “Anyway, I gotta go, I’m meant to be meeting Haechan in like twenty minutes,” quickly gulping down his coffee, Mark whirls around Yukhei to dump his cup in the sink before heading back upstairs, calling a loud, “See ya!” to Yukhei as he goes.

Yukhei stares after his brother, and with the distraction of Mark gone those scary thoughts come swirling back in. In this world, even way back in ancient history, if an Omega went through a Heat without an Alpha to relieve them, the Omega would die due to the body overexerting itself leading to overheating / dehydration and sometimes organ failure. Hundreds of years ago it used to be a way to sentence Omega who had committed crimes to death, of course this had eventually been overruled, but even in this day and age it was still possible for Omega to die if their Heats went unchecked. There were centres you could book yourself into if an Omega was desperate, where there were Alpha that the Omega could pick personally to help with the Omega’s Heat, but sometimes Alpha would use those services to prey on Omega so it was still not 100% safe.

Snapping out of it Yukhei shook his head, drank his water and threw the bottle in the recycling, before making his way back upstairs to get dressed. He had a big day of doing nothing but relaxing and playing some PC games and planned to take full advantage of the day, which meant his worries about his Heat was quickly pushed from his mind.

Little did he know that tomorrows events would be very different.

\-                              

On Sunday Yukhei woke up late, around 1pm, from a terrifying dream where he had been surrounded by a fiery inferno and couldn’t escape being cooked alive, only to find that it was happening in real life. Yukhei let out a muffled scream as he came into consciousness, body itching and burning and covered in hot sweat, his clothes and sheet and his mattress soaked through, as slick poured from his entrance and covered his sleeping shorts in a sticky mess.

Yukhei goes to yell for help, goes to yell for someone, anyone, only for his voice to crack and when he finally does find it it’s raspy and hurts his throat. Calling for his mother first ends up being fruitless, as he receives no answer, and it’s then when the panic sets in. He had forgotten his mother was out of the house on a trip too, and neither his nor Mark’s dad lived here, meaning that Yukhei was most likely alone.

His next attempt is his phone, scrambling to unlock it and to find Jungwoo’s number before he suddenly remembers that Jungwoo is out of the country and Yukhei grits his teeth, a sinking feeling crashing through his chest, before he throws his phone at the wall in a fit of rage and dramatically throws his arms over his eyes, breathing hard. He needed to calm down, no, he had to calm down, because at this very second his body was becoming a time bomb and with no Alpha to help him Yukhei would only push himself faster into death’s arms.

A sob escapes his lips next, and before Yukhei knows it he’s crying big fat tears that sear across his already burning hot skin. In an attempt to cool down Yukhei pulls off his singlet, and when that doesn’t work, his shorts, leaving him completely naked and spread eagle on his bed but his body stays just as burning hot as it was before and the next sob that leaves Yukhei’s mouth is even louder.

Fuck, at the young age of twentey, barely wet behind the ears, he was going to die and Yukhei could do absolutely nothing about it but curse his biology and cry. He had so many things he hadn’t experienced yet, so many things he wanted to achieve, and now he couldn’t because he was in Heat and there was no Alpha around to fuck him so that he could keep on living. Despite it all a snort escapes Yukhei’s lips. Lack of sex, what a way to die.

Just as he’s beginning to calm down, beginning to think rationally and trying to calculate how far it was to the nearest Omega shelter where an Alpha could help him, as much as he only wanted Jungwoo and how much the thought made his skin crawl, when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

“Yukhei?” Mark opens the door before the golden-brown haired male could reply, and when he finally notices Yukhei on the bed covered in sweat whatever words he was about to say next were replaced with, “Oh fuck, Xuxi!” Despite the Omega pheromones Yukhei knew he had to be releasing, those sweet, sweet, pheromones that told all the Alpha around him that he was ripe to be fucked, Mark immediately rushes to Yukhei’s side and placed a hand on Yukhei’s forehead.

“You’re burning up! Shit! I’ll go get an ice pack-“

“No,” Yukhei grabs Mark’s wrist as the black-haired male retracts his hand from Yukhei’s forehead, skin slipping against Mark’s from the pure amount of sweat pooling. There’s a spike of heat in Yukhei’s stomach and he shifts, surprised because touching another Alpha in any sort of way was supposed to feel slightly off once you were claimed, no matter who the Alpha was,“I mean no, please, stay here with me.” He begs, and now there’s warmth in his stomach, pooling. He was already aroused, body ready and producing sweat, but it had started getting worse since Mark had come in, despite the smaller male only having entered minutes ago, and Yukhei could feel his cock beginning to swell.

Mark looks panicked, worried, eyes blown and obviously too focused on Yukhei’s heat to notice what his own biology was telling him, too focused to listen to what Yukhei knew Mark’s Alpha body was telling him to do with Yukhei. “Xuxi, let me go. Seriously, you need an ice pack and- fuck, the hospital or something-“ he tugs to get his arm free, but Yukhei refuses to let go, “Xuxi.” Mark says firmly, using his Alpha voice, and while it worked, while it made every single cell in Yukhei’s body to submit, to do what Mark was telling him, Yukhei shuddered and shook and ignored the feeling of being burnt alive, ignored the headiness in his head that was making is vision swim as he shook his head.

“No- Mark. Please, stay with me-“there was a thought forming in Yukhei’s head, a thought that Yukhei knew was immoral, and wrong, and maybe even illegal, but a thought non-the-less and the more he mulled over it the more his body was chanting ‘yes, _yes_ , _yes_!’ for him to do it, and that thought alone kind of terrified him because he was marked and claimed already by Jungwoo, his Alpha, so the thought of doing what he was thinking with Mark should repulse him, should make his skin crawl, but all it does is make arousal burn harder in his abdomen and make his cock grow to full mast against his leg.

“Xuxi,” Mark was still trying to plead with him, bless, as he tried to pry Yukhei’s fingers away from where they’re clamped around his wrist. “Come on, if we don’t do something you’re gonna-“

Yukhei is speaking before he means too, the words sliding out easily and a little bit husky from how dry his throat still is. “So help me,” Yukhei immediately feels his heart drop, fear filling his chest at the realization that he can’t take back what he had just said, that Mark could hate him now for the rest of his life for implying something like that, but it was out in the air now and goddamnit if he was going to potentially die Yukhei might as well die voicing something he’s wanted for a long time (he just never realized it), “Help me with my Heat. Please Mark, please.”

Mark looks at him, pausing, and Yukhei can see the cogs working in Mark’s head as he processes Yukhei’s words, a look of confusion on his face. “Wha- what?” he finally stutters just as Yukhei is beginning to get a little impatient, “But we’re brothers.” Despite this, there’s a quickly growing blush along Mark’s cheeks and nose, one that gives away that he’s not so against the idea as he sounds.

Desperation growing, Yukhei grips at Mark’s wrist tighter and repeats, whines even, “Help me with my heat. It doesn’t matter if we’re brothers, I just- ah” he shifts, and finds friction from his bedsheet against his cock, making him jolt and the pitch of his voice raises to a whine, “You- you’re an Alpha and I’m an Omega, it’ll- fuck, it’ll work, please, just help me this once Mark, please.”

“But Xuxi, we’re both claimed.”

Yukhei shakes through the cloud in his head, focusing through the screams in his head that are just telling him to take himself in his own hand, to fuck himself with something, everything, and to ignore the small voice in the back of his mind that reminds him it would be a suicide mission to try and get himself off. “Please,” he whines breathily, “I’m not repulsed like I should be, and I don’t- ah, think you are either. Please, no one needs to know, please.” His free hand is already creeping down to his cock where it lays leaking pre-cum just underneath is navel, and he feels the large pool of slick already formed under his ass when Yukhei shifts slightly on his sheets.

Everything is getting so hot and he suddenly feels exhausted, head swimming to the point where Yukhei struggles to get thoughts through the cotton between his ears. Maybe he could just close his eyes and go to sleep. That would help, right? If he slept a little. Against his own will, Yukhei’s eyelids begin drooping. A sleep is what he needed, Yukhei decided, because when he woke up he would surely be okay again, surely be out of this damn Heat and be able to continue with his life and see his friends and Jungwoo again. “Please.” He whispers.

“Xuxi?” someone is yelling, shaking him, and Yukhei groans and tries to shake away the blur, unbeknownst that his own hand was slipping from Mark’s wrist. “Xuxi! Don’t fall asleep! Please! Don’t fall asleep if you fall asleep you’ll – Xuxi! Oh, fuck it.”

Suddenly there’s lips against his and Yukhei feels life flood back into himself. His eyes fly open, body singing, staring at the sight of Mark’s closed ones, and the rolling lava, and aching heat, on his skin whimpers as it’s slowly snuffed out into a more manageable, but still horrendous. Everything catches up to Yukhei and he gasps against Mark’s lips and kisses him back, pulling Mark onto the bed. They land with Mark hovering over top of Yukhei, one knee pushed high up and against Yukhei’s cock, and the golden-browned haired male whines and rolls his hips down against it, instantly covering the golden skin of Mark’s knee in slick. Around him a heady scent is permeating the air, thick and masculine and Yukhei gulps it down readily when he realizes it’s the scent of Mark, the scent of an Alpha.

“Mark.” Yukhei’s hands scramble for the hem of Mark’s shirt, tugging it up desperately to expose the golden planes of Mark’s flat stomach and his chest, trying to get it off of the black- haired male without disrupting their kiss but when he continues to tug and it doesn’t work Yukhei just gets frustrated and whines against Mark’s kiss, Mark’s shirt now firmly stuck under the black- haired males armpits chin.

The Alpha chuckles, biting playfully at Yukhei’s lip before pulling away to quickly sit up and shuck his shirt, arms crossed and hands clenched around the hem as he pulls it up and over his head in one fluid moment, muscles rippling under his tanned skin and when Mark throws it off to the side he flicks his hair out of his eyes and Yukhei can’t help but think in that second how goddamn hot Mark had become. Sure, there had been signs, and Yukhei vividly remembers one day when Mark came out of the shower, towel wrapped around his waist loosely, and Yukhei noticed the muscles just beginning to develop underneath Mark’s skin, the growing sharp line of his adonis belt, and had pushed it away to the back of his mind for later. From there he had spent many nights with his hands in his pants, his other hand pressed across his mouth or his forearm pressed over his eyes and Mark’s name on his lips as he came violently into his hand.

Now, with Mark in front of him, Yukhei can’t get enough. He vaguely knows it’s just because he’s in Heat, that Mark is doing this so that he literally doesn’t die, but Yukhei ignores that in favour for living in the moment, for living in the sick fantasy he had of being with Mark one time only, as he reaches for the black- haired male once more and pulls Mark back down to him in a searing kiss, whimpering at the feeling of Mark’s body pressed so tightly against his own.

Yukhei downright whines as Mark roughly bites at his bottom lip, tasting copper as Mark pushes his tongue inside of Yukhei’s mouth and curls their tongues together, making Yukhei shiver. He grips at Mark’s hips now, but it’s not long before he begins pushing at the black- haired males’ waistband, hissing an, “Off!” into Mark’s mouth.

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Mark says, and Yukhei feels the weight of his words, quickly sinking back against the bed and letting his body lie still under the pressure, gasping for air against Mark’s lips. There’s a pause and then Mark is chuckling, taking what is his by biting at Yukhei’s lip once more before moving downwards to bite his chin, under his jaw, over his adams apple, and into the hallow of Yukhei’s collarbones exposed by the low neck of Yukhei’s shirt, leaving Yukhei to whine and press his hips up almost desperately against Mark’s at every touch of Mark’s teeth against his skin. “Good puppy,” Mark says against his skin once he realizes that Yukhei was momentarily pinned just by his words, “Such a good puppy for me.”

Yukhei whine, hating that Mark’s Alpha voice can pin him so effectively for half a second before suddenly Mark’s hands are at his waist and Yukhei can’t help the strangled moan that leaves his lips as Mark’s fingers brush against his aching cock. Of course, it’s not that easy, and too Yukhei’s frustration Mark continues to barely ghost his fingers against Yukhei’s eager skin as he moves down, down, down and by the time Yukhei realizes what Mark’s doing it’s a little too late to be embarrassed as Mark presses against his entrance with a firm touch for the first time.

“So wet for me too,” Mark says as Yukhei convulses, sparks exploding behind his eyes and when he can open them again he finds Mark staring at him intently. “All this slick just for me, Xuxi? I’ve barely even touched you. Are you that desperate for my knot?”

Yukhei’s body convulses again at the mention of Mark’s knot, a sudden and unparallel burst of want ripping through him. “Mark,” he gasps, gaze blurring as he finds Mark’s eye again and it’s not till later that Yukhei realises he was crying. “Please. Oh god, I want your knot so bad,” He tries to prove it by lifting his legs and wrapping them around Mark’s waist, pulling his cock towards the black-haired males’ abdomen, but it’s not enough, he’s not exposed enough, and Yukhei whines and tries to grip harder, “Please.”

“Maybe if you’re a good little puppy for me,” Mark says, and the force in which he uses on Yukhei’s hips to get the golden-brown haired male to let go is unprecedented for someone his size and yet he manages, pushing Yukhei back down onto the sheets below and smoothing over the sharp line of Yukhei’s hip and Yukhei moans again as sparks fly in the wake of Mark’s touch. With just a look Mark stills him, because Yukhei had started wiggling again as soon as Mark had removed his hands completely from his body, and instead sits up on his haunches between Yukhei’s trembling thighs. Yukhei watches, head spinning from Mark’s pheromones in the air, as the black- haired male pushes his fingers underneath the waistband of his boxers and begins pushing them down, shuddering at a sudden rush of lust as he watches.

Mark’s teasing him, pushing down his boxers so fucking slowly that Yukhei feels like he actually might go insane but Yukhei doesn’t dare complain, despite the heat that warns him that if they wait too long he will surely meet his demise. Yukhei lies there, gasping for air, as inch by inch more of Mark’s golden skin is exposed, his thatch of dark hair exposed just as slowly, and by the time the very base of Mark’s cock is visible Yukhei is about ready to jump out of his skin but he can’t, not under the pressure of Mark’s pheromones, and so he lies there and whines and shifts as best as he can as his cock twitches against his own abdomen; nails cutting through the covers underneath him and back into his own palms.

The smirk on Mark’s lip only widens, undoubtedly smelling Yukhei’s own Omega pheromones that are undoubtedly telling Mark just how much Yukhei wanted to be fucked right now, as he continues at that same goddamn crawl and by the time his shaft is exposed and the head of his cock is caught in the elastic of his waistband Yukhei feels like he’s going to pass out. Still, Mark continues, pulling at the fabric of his boxers and stretching it out until the cotton relents and slips over the head of Mark’s cock, and Yukhei actually feels the extra surge of slick that escapes from him as Mark’s cock springs up and beats against his skin. He’s huge, easily matching Yukhei’s cock (and maybe even a little bigger) pre-cum leaking readily from the tip but Yukhei is too busy dragging his eyes downwards and eyeing up the already sizeable way the base of Mark’s cock is swelling.

“I’ll give you my knot.” Mark finishes, startling Yukhei a little because he hadn’t realized Mark hadn’t finished speaking, but the rush of heat that goes through him is explanation enough of how he feels and when Mark reaches for him, hands clenching around Yukhei’s thighs to pull the golden- brown haired man too him, the back of Yukhei’s thighs hitting the front of Mark’s, Yukhei whines. He has a thing for being manhandled and being manhandled by Mark ticked all the boxes plus more.

Mark isn’t finished, however. “Here, let me see you,” He says, and suddenly Yukhei finds his legs being spread so that they’re on either sides of Mark’s hips, his leaking hole on full display and Yukhei’s head spins and his cheeks burn and he’s finding it hard to breath but all that he can do is gasp and use on of his arms to hide his own eyes. He’s past the point of forming coherent sentences, or words, even monosyllables, too overwhelmed and lost in this stifling heat and pressure. The beat of something hard, and thick, against his hole snaps him out of it, and Yukhei shakily lifts his arm to look down himself and feels another surge of dizziness when he sees Mark gently slapping his cock against the wet surface of Yukhei’s hole, cock quickly getting soaked in Yukhei’s slick. “Oh fuck, Xuxi,” Mark says as he looks up to find Yukhei’s gaze again. “Look how ready you are for me, already so wet and fluttering for me. You want my cock that bad? My knot? I need to hear you.” And there’s no time, Yukhei can feel himself getting hotter by the very second, the threat of dying from heat exhaustion and organ failure an ever-growing threat and yet Mark continues just staring down at him.

Fuck, could he speak? Did he remember how to form those syllables into words that are coherent enough that Mark would know what he wanted. Yukhei pants, desperately trying to think around the fucking fog in his head and unsticks his tongue from the roof of his throat. “P-please,” His voice cracks painfully, and Yukhei is forced to swallow around the lump in his throat, working desperately to be able to speak, “please, I want it. Fuck me, Mark.”

Mark, seeming to suddenly sense that Yukhei was getting too hot, was getting too close, nods and says, “Of course, puppy.” and doesn’t waste another second before pushing in. It hurts, of course it fucking hurts, but they don’t have the time preparation and Yukhei is so slick and fucking wet that the slide of Mark’s cock is quickly more pleasurable than painful and Yukhei obviously hadn’t being paying enough attention to what his body was telling him because suddenly the pressure in his lower abdomen snaps, and Yukhei is taken by surprise by his first orgasm; he reaches out, hands clenching around Mark’s wrists where they’re, in turn, still gripping at Yukhei’s thighs, as he arches his back and reaches for the white exploding behind his eyes as he shudders and shakes and yells out,

“MARK!” cum spurting up to paint his own stomach, chest, and even landing on Yukhei’s own chin. Mark is still in him when Yukhei recovers, and the headiness in his head still hadn’t gone and there are tears in his eyes that fall over the precipice and scorch his skin as they track down his cheeks but the most embarrassing part is that Yukhei was hard again, the heat in his veins barely cooled by his first orgasm of the night and Yukhei whimpers and scrunches his nose at the feeling of the sweat all over his body, at the feeling of his skin sticking to the sheets below him.

It’s still not over, Yukhei realizes, and although his biology was listening the heat in his body ticks’ forwards once more. He looks up, finds Mark’s gaze, and it seems like the black- haired male had come to the same conclusion because suddenly he’s nodding, pulling back so fast that Yukhei chokes and reaches for him, only to slam back in in which Yukhei slams his palms against the wall above him and wails. Mark starts at a brutal pace, pulling back and slamming against him till he’s balls deep inside of Yukhei, pulling out a loud, “Fuck, Mark!” from Yukhei’s lips. He’s glad they’re home alone, because it would be oh so apparently obvious as to what was happening in Yukhei’s room right now if their parents were home, not to mention his own scent of an Omega in Heat and Mark’s Alpha scent.

“Shit, Xuxi,” Mark growls right back, raising to his full height on his haunches and placing his hands on Yukhei’s knees, forcing Yukhei’s legs apart as he thrust his hips at an unreal pace, fucking in hard and face and Yukhei opens his eyes briefly to see that Mark is looking down and watching where Yukhei’s tight heat is swallowing around his cock, feeling a surge of pleasure at the particularly deep thrust Mark offers at such a sight that makes Yukhei quickly close his eyes against the pleasure and loll his head back. “Fuck. You’re swallowing my cock so well, so tight and hot for me, aren’t you?”

Finding his voice, Yukhei babbles, the heat going to his head, “I am – I’m so wet for- ah! For you, M-mark! Just for y- oh fuck! – you.” He’s incoherent, barely able to think around the lava pulsing through his veins, the fire on his skin, the boiling temperature of his sweat on his skin, the steam in his head, all he knew in that moment was that Mark was fucking him hard and fast and Yukhei liked it, liked Mark’s dirty talk, liked how Mark was pounding him, and he whines and tries to move his hips back as best as he can. In the back of his mind he knows how dangerous it was for him to get overheated to the point where he might pass out, but it had to get worse before it got significantly better and they had started just before the point where if Yukhei’s body temperature had been raised in any other way (than Mark fucking him) then he would have undoubtedly been done for.

Suddenly Mark is shifting, pausing in thrusting his hips and letting go of Yukhei’s knees. Yukhei opens his eyes as Mark manhandles him, watching as Mark brings Yukhei’s leg around from where it’s behind Mark’s torso and raises it so that Yukhei’s calf is pressed against his shoulder, foot reaching towards the sky, and Yukhei’s hips are forcibly twisted as Mark lets go of Yukhei’s left leg so that it’s resting on the bed between Mark’s knees. Like this it’s much easier for Mark to fuck even deeper inside of him, Yukhei finds once he opens his mouth to ask what the fuck Mark was doing and to just hurry up and fuck him, and the first immediate push of Mark’s hips finds his prostate.

“Mark!!” Yukhei’s body is trembling, too overwhelmed by everything, and he reaches out to grab at what he can reach of Mark’s hips, nails digging into the Alpha’s skin. Mark, sensing what he had done, just smirks and continues, pushing in at that same angle each time and hitting Yukhei’s prostate each time, his expression only widening every time Yukhei screams and shudders and it’s infuriating but also fucking hot and Yukhei just gasps and grips harder at Mark in case he falls. In this position it’s the pressure in his lower abdomen is growing at an alarming pace, filling his entire stomach and making it harder to breathe, stars bursting out from behind his eyelids each time Mark fucks in and Yukhei knows his second orgasm is close already.

Mark hasn’t cum yet, and yet Yukhei was quickly approaching his second. Mark seems to sense this because he grips at Yukhei’s right leg harder, fingers pressing in and undoubtedly leaving bruises, and pounds in somehow harder than before, creating a steady beat of Yukhei’s bed, and Yukhei’s free hand, banging against the wall above his own head. His own cock lay neglected between his legs, hard and heavy, but Yukhei didn’t even think to reach down and take himself in hand, instead just lolling his head back and letting out a steady stream of, “ _Ah, ah, ah_ -“every time Mark pushed inwards. He’s starting to get dizzy again, barely able to keep his eyes open, and there are defined tear tracks on his cheeks and sweat on his forehead that’s making his hair stick to his forehead and yet Yukhei can’t find a second to care with how good he’s being fucked.

“M-Mark,” Yukhei calls around the noise in his head, blinking against his heavy eyelids, “I’m- ah, shit, again, fuck” he’s quickly rising to the precipice, rushing towards it faster than ever, the pressure and the heat rising and rising and rising and just when Yukhei thinks he’s about to go over Mark pulls back and Yukhei starts to whine only to have it strangled in his throat when Mark suddenly slams back in, hitting him deep and dead on his prostate, and Yukhei’s nails dig into Mark’s hip hard enough to draw blood as he’s pushed over the precipice and cums for the second time; this time he sees full on burning white stars behind his eyes, even when they’re open, and the pressure in his stomach explodes just as the lava in his veins does leaving him to arch forwards and cry out a barely coherent variation of Mark’s name. He paints his own skin in white again, mixing with his previous load, and it’s no less explosive than last time, reaching all the way up to Yukhei’s chin once more.

Immediately Yukhei notes how cooler he feels. Sure, he’s still hot, but not nearly overheating and (possibly) dying like he had been mere moments before. Yukhei looks up to find Mark watching him flushes a little under the predatory gaze Mark was giving him, but still preens a little, clenching around Mark who was still hard and still very much inside of him. In fact, Yukhei was still hard too, curved against his own cock, but he has no desires to reach down and stroke himself, instead unsticking his tongue from the top of his mouth swallowing to try and get rid of the dryness in his mouth.

“Fuck, Xuxi.” Mark’s suddenly leaning in, dropping Yukhei’s leg to the side so that he can lean in and push their lips together, lining their bodies together and Yukhei whines at the feeling of Mark’s abdomen against his sensitive cock, rocking up into the feeling. Mark doesn’t waste time in asking for permission to enter Yukhei’s mouth, nicking Yukhei’s bottom lip with his sharp teeth in his haste but Yukhei just moans at the copper taste and brings his arms around Mark’s shoulders to bring the Alpha closer. He’s still very pent up, still very turned on, and displays this by shamelessly grinding against Mark’s skin until the Alpha growls against Yukhei’s hips and presses his hands down on Yukhei’s hips.

When they pull away Yukhei’s cum is on Mark’s chin, and there’s a long string of saliva that connects them together until Mark pulls far enough away for it to snap. While Yukhei watches, Mark sticks out his tongue and licks up the mixture of Yukhei’s cum from his chin, and the saliva on his lips, and Yukhei thinks it’s simultaneously the sexiest thing he’s ever seen in his twenty years of life.

“Come’re’,” Mark commands as he sits up, both knees on either side of Yukhei’s body and he forces Yukhei to lie down flat with the press of his fingers against Yukhei’s chest before shuffling upwards, pressing his own fingers down against the top of his cock so that once he’s in place the head bumps against Yukhei’s lips. Now that Yukhei has cooled down they can fuck around a bit before Mark really needs to get back to knotting him, and Mark seems to know this too by the smirk present on his lips as he slides the head of his cock back and forth over Yukhei’s plump lips. Still, they can’t push it because Yukhei’s Heat hasn’t broken, and that’s when he’ll completely be out of danger of dying.

“Suck.”

Yukhei, nervous but willing by the fire he feels spluttering in his stomach, opens his mouth and eagerly takes Mark into his mouth. Immediately he’s overwhelmed by the scent of Mark, masculine and musky as it fills his head once again and Yukhei moans at combined scent and the heavy weight of Mark’s cock on his tongue. He wastes a little time, opening his mouth far enough so that Mark can see how his cock looks resting on Yukhei’s tongue, before tucking his teeth away and closing his lips around the head of Mark’s cock. He’s sucked cock before, just not cock as big as Mark, and Yukhei has to breathe in deeply through his nose and work to slowly sink his mouth down on Mark’s cock. He doesn’t get far, maybe a quarter of the way, before the head of Mark’s cock bumps against the back of his throat and Yukhei pauses, holding Mark there for as long as he can and swallowing before pulling back and this time there’s a mix of saliva and pre-cum escaping over his lips and down his chin.

A little more confident, Yukhei keeps eye contact as he pants heavily against Mark’s cock, pleased when he sees Mark twitch at the feeling, before taking the back-haired male into his mouth again. This time he’s able to take much more into his mouth, not stopping when Mark’s cock bumps against the back of his throat, and swallows’ and grins at the small, “Fuck!” that escapes Mark’s lips when he starts humming around the black-haired males’ cock.

Out of nowhere Mark’s hands arrive at the sides of Yukhei’s head, just behind his ears and upwards a little. “Open,” Mark commands and Yukhei complies, cheeks red as he does so and he’s starting to feel a little hot again, sweat staring to shine on his complexion. “Fuck, you look so good with my cock in your mouth, puppy,” Mark says. “Hold, like that, let me fuck your mouth.” And Yukhei just nods as best as he can, cock throbbing and twitching, stomach coiling, because he’d do anything to please Mark at this point.

Mark starts off slow, pulling back and pushing in to the same depth as he had been before but when Yukhei didn’t show any signs of gagging (Yukhei didn’t have a gag reflex, although he won’t tell Mark that) pressing in deeper and deeper until his entire cock is inside of Yukhei’s mouth and he’s blinking down at the golden-brown haired male with lust in his eyes. It’s then when Mark starts fucking into his mouth, going faster and faster until he’s got a steady cant of his hips and all Yukhei can do is reach up and grip at Mark’s lower back, nails biting into Mark’s skin as the black- haired male fucks his face.

The more they’re there, the more Yukhei slips further and further from just ‘hot’ to ‘overheating’, his hair now sticking to his forehead and clinging to his skin, the scent of Mark surrounding him completely not helping in his aroused state and instead aiding the coils in his stomach to tighten, the fire in his veins to scorch higher and hotter, the tears on his cheeks to burn.

Just as it seems like it was never going to end, Mark suddenly pulls back, eyes wide and pupils blown, nails digging into Yukhei’s head. “Fuck,” He huffs, chest heaving, and shoots Yukhei an apologetic look when Yukhei looks at him confused, arousal still burning in his body. “Sorry, but my knot isn’t for your mouth, it’s for when I fuck you.”

“Please,” Yukhei’s voice cracks, and he’s suddenly overly aware of how close he had gotten again, almost to the point where he wouldn’t have been able to continue. “Knot me now, Mark. Please,” He reaches for Mark, like that was going to help, and Mark takes his hand, intertwining their fingers and pressing their sweaty skin against each other. “Please.”

Mark nods, giving him one of the first soft looks of the night, but its quickly gone when suddenly he’s moving off to the side, pulling Yukhei up, and Yukhei is caught in this odd tangle of limbs where he doesn’t quite understand what Mark wants him to do and just holds on, too shaky to hold himself up even for a split second. Mark manhandles him into a position where Yukhei is sitting on Mark’s lap while the black- haired man is reclined on the bed, and Yukhei blinks, feels a curl of arousal in his abdomen when he realizes what Mark wants him to do, and actually lets out a whine when Mark reaches out and collects some of Yukhei’s cum from his own chest.

Yukhei, too distracted by the growing heat in his veins, enough that he was starting to feel heavy, limbs sluggish, to completely pay attention but he doesn’t miss the fact that the finger Mark then pushes into Yukhei’s fucked open entrance, mixing Yukhei’s cum with his own slick, making Yukhei whine and press back against it. The thing is however is that he doesn’t need fingers, he’s already so fucked open from Mark’s cock.

“Mark,” He whines, “Alpha. Please, knot me- I need.” He’s trembling now, reaching out when there’s a sudden rush to his head and vertigo makes the room spin. Thankfully, Mark is done with teasing, sitting up to reach back and guide his cock towards Yukhei’s entrance and there’s no resistance in the slide of Mark’s cock so before Yukhei knows it he’s completely seated on Mark’s cock.

“Like this,” Mark says and Yukhei suddenly finds both of his hands in the black- haired males, “Put all of your weight on them.” Trusting Mark and hurrying because with another rush he slips to the side before correcting himself, and he leans forwards and puts all of his weight in Mark’s hands. Immediately Mark snaps his hips up, unsettling Mark but with his hands clenched in the black-haired males Yukhei finds there’s no way he can fall, starting that same brutal pace as before like they hadn’t just paused so that Mark could fuck his face.

Yukhei mewls, feeling how deep Mark was fucking him, and throws his head back, adams apple bobbing. Fuck, like this Mark’s cock is almost overwhelming, hitting all the right spots inside of him and Yukhei hardly has to do anything than just sit there and be fucked. He’s getting really oversensitive now, enough so that his entire body shakes, thighs trembling, every time Mark fuck upwards and Yukhei feels his stomach clench and quickly tighten but he’s exhausted, not sure if he can even handle another orgasm after his last ones.

Mark makes a sound, one that forces Yukhei’s eyes open, and he looks to find Mark staring at his abdomen. “Fuck, puppy, look at your stomach.” Says Mark, and there’s something deep in his tone that sets Yukhei off, arousal pinging throughout his body and he groans back before looking down at himself.

At first, he doesn’t see anything, just his own stomach and Mark’s hips canting up towards him, but then Yukhei sees it, sees the bulge in his stomach and the unmistakable shape of what has to be Mark’s cock, and suddenly the fire in his veins pitches up, burning him from the inside, and Yukhei lets out a loud moan. “Mark, shit,” He manages, taking another look at himself, admiring the way the bulge in him shifted and knowing that it was Mark’s cock disrupting his inner walls and quite possibly his organs, “Your cock – fuck.”

“I know, puppy,” Mark growls back, eyes flicking up to find Yukhei’s, and his pupils blow out at what he sees. “Fuck look at you, you’re so wrecked from just my cock, puppy,” Yukhei whines, body shuddering, and finds the strength to rock back against Mark’s cock for the first time. “I’m gonna knot you so good, puppy, fill you will my cum and keep it there.”

Yukhei gasps, too far gone too speak, and works on meeting Mark’s thrusts with his own, but he miscalculates and slips a little only to suddenly sit up straight and let out a loud yell of, “Mark!” when the black- haired male hits Yukhei’s already abused prostate, body immediately beginning to tremble because he’s too goddamn sensitive there but now that Mark knows where he needs to be thrusting he’s not letting up, hitting Yukhei’s prostate dead on each time and there’s nothing Yukhei can do but whine and shake his head, tears forming in the corners of his eyes as waves of heat and pleasure sear almost painfully through his body. Yukhei isn’t really sure if his body can even handle another orgasm, if he can actually cum again, and had fallen into a sense of security at the slow build of his orgasm which he now regretted because everything was beginning to hit him at once.

Mark growls, and there’s some shifting (Mark had planted his feet flat against the mattress) and suddenly was fucking into him even harder than before. The slapping sound of their skin meeting is loud in Yukhei’s room, loud enough that he’s sure you can probably hear it on the street, along with the wet-slick sounds of his own wetness aiding their fucking. Every thrust felt like a personal war on Yukhei’s body, and he’s starting to see little white dots dancing behind his vision, not to mention that his cheeks, ears and neck were bright red to show how scorching hot he felt, sweat dripping off of his forehead to Mark’s body below him. If he was being truthful Yukhei felt like he was going to lose his mind before he even got to an orgasm, but he’s too full and too addicted to the feeling of Mark filling him, to the feeling of Mark pounding him, to say anything.

“Fuck, Puppy,” Suddenly they’re moving again, Mark pulling out of him and Yukhei whines and clenches around nothing, gripping even tighter at Mark’s hands and opening his mouth to complain because if Mark didn’t get back to fucking him in .2 seconds Yukhei was going to throw a riot. “Hold up.” Yukhei finds himself suddenly being pushed down into the blankets, vision blurred from his own sheets as he’s forced onto his hands and knees, but he doesn’t get time to say anything because Mark is pushing back into him and anything Yukhei was going to say quickly dies in his throat.

Mark leans over him and presses a hand to the back of Yukhei’s neck, forcing the Omega down and into his own scent, fingers coming around to press against the veins on the side of his neck, effectively choking Yukhei. It’s not enough that he can’t breathe but accompanied with Mark’s weight and the pistoning of Mark’s hips, every push in eliciting a, “AH!” from Yukhei’s lips because Mark is slamming against his abused, and slightly sore, prostate each time. Any worries Yukhei had before about not being able to cum again are quickly drowned out, and as his head spins down, down, down the lava in his veins and the weight in his stomach rises up, up, up Yukhei realizes he’s far closer than he originally thought.

Yukhei presses back, urging Mark on even though every thrust draws him slightly closer to passing out than orgasming. “M-mark, fuck, I’m close!” he cries, screwing his eyes shut against his swimming vision, gasping for air as he begins to hear his heartbeat jackhammering in his own ears.

“Puppy- me too, fuck,” Growls Mark, and Yukhei feels it when the black- haired male leans down to nip over his vertebrae, marking him up. In the back of his head he knows he shouldn’t let Mark do that, because Jungwoo’s claiming bite is right there on his right shoulder, inches from where Mark marked him, but Yukhei cares about nothing else than cumming in this very second. “Together.”

Nodding, Yukhei feels Mark clench a little harder around his neck and presses back at Mark’s bruising thrusts in retaliation, feeling his head spin. Fuck, he’s so oversensitive even the brush of Mark’s breath against his back hurts, setting off millions of little sparks like reactions off on his skin, and every thrust of Mark’s hips was doing the same but in his muscles, making him shudder and shake and twitch and shift, unable to keep still. The feeling of Mark’s free hand around his hip, giving Mark more leverage, brings Yukhei closer and he didn’t think it was possible at that point for Mark to fuck into him any harder but Yukhei found that out to be wrong seconds later, buckling under the new onslaught.

“Shit, ah- fuck, fuck, oh god.” Yukhei babbles, making no sense now both to himself and Mark. He’s racing towards the edge, finding strength to push back against Mark and fuck him back at a slightly slower pace, but it’s enough and the weight in his stomach is just getting stronger, drawing inwards from the very ends of his limbs to settle uncomfortably in his abdomen and the raging inferno now present in his veins roars and licks and consumes everything it can find, and everything grows and feasts and gets heavier and hotter until Yukhei is crying and burning in his own skin, mouth opening and eyes crossing as he cums with a scream of, “MARK!” for a split second time halts completely, galaxies of colour exploding around Yukhei till it’s all he can see, his own breathing so goddamn loud in his ears and his heart hammering in his throat, before it all catches up to Yukhei he’s arching, shuddering and shaking and trembling and crying as he cums wetly across the sheets below him far enough that his cum hits his pillow, and Yukhei’s body goes completely ridged as he clenches his fists and screws his eyes shut (and in the background he hears Mark cum, feels his cum paint Yukhei’s insides white) before his entire body relaxes and he passes out.

When Yukhei comes around he’s confused, disorientated, and overwhelmed by this heat pressing against his back. He groans, trying to push it away, and starts when the heat grabs his arm and effectively stops Yukhei, the golden- brown haired male going still. Yukhei blinks against the fog in his head, trying to remember what happened, and when he suddenly remembers he tries to turn around only to now have a hand clenching against his hip.

“Ow, ow, ow, don’t do that,” Says Mark’s voice, and when Yukhei whips his head around his cheeks promptly colour bright red when he meets Mark’s gaze. The two are quiet for a second, unsure and a little awkward, before Mark hesitantly says, “Hey.”

“Hey,” Yukhei’s heart is starting to beat a little faster, but he swallows it down and ignores it in favour for whispering. “Did we just- did we really?” He can’t believe what his memories are telling him right now, and half hopes its just some kind of fever dream as he’s starting to freak out a little.

Mark looks at him, and there’s something in his eyes that Yukhei misses out on recognizing before it’s gone and Mark nods his head down towards their waist. “I’m still locked in you, is that enough of a confirmation for you?” he asks, and when Yukhei just blinks, he says, “We fucked, Yukhei.”

Owch. Yukhei, Mark never called him that unless he was either mad, pissed off, or not in the mood.

Swallowing around the lump in his throat Yukhei looks downwards just to confirm, and indeed can see from the way Mark’s hips are pressed snugly against his ass that Mark is definitely still inside of him, his knot making it impossible to pull out of Yukhei until it deflated. Hesitantly he clenches around Mark’s cock, just to be extra sure, and get’s a painful bite of Mark’s nails on his hips again along with a hiss of,

“Yukhei!”

“Sorry.” Yukhei says, blinking against the sudden prickling in his eyes. He looks away and, gently, lies down, feeling Mark do the same behind but instead of pressing himself against Yukhei, Mark keeps his upper half firmly way from Yukhei’s back. It makes Yukhei feel sad and conflicted, both wanting Mark’s comforting touch after everything that had happened today, he had nearly died after all and it was only luck that Mark was in the house at the same time to help him otherwise Yukhei wouldn’t be alive right now, but also repulsed because Mark was his _brother_ and they were both already claimed by other people.

Thinking of Jungwoo now, Yukhei feels nothing built guilt as he reaches to rub his palm against the indentions of Jungwoo’s teeth tucked into the cook of his neck. How was he going to tell his soul mate, the one had bonded with, that not only had he fucked another Alpha and let them knot in him, that it was Mark.

As the two lay there in silence, Yukhei worried his bottom lip and thought and re-thought again a plan to explain this to Jungwoo, to apologize to Mark and to Haechan, going over each and every scenario until he felt ready to pull his hair out until finally he comes to a solution; now he just has to tell Mark. That becomes a new problem, and Yukhei wastes another five minutes wondering how on earth he was going to start that conversation when suddenly he feels a lack of pressure inside of him and he feels Mark shift back on the bed.

“Mark- “Yukhei starts, already turning. He needed to say something, anything, but the look Mark gives him when he looks up from his cock makes Yukhei falter. “I uh- I think we need to talk about this.”

Mark gives him a look, before running a hand through his hair and sighing an, “OK” but Yukhei doesn’t miss the way Mark’s eyes flick towards the door. He sits silent, seeming to be waiting for Yukhei to start, but the elder suddenly finds that his tongue has turned into a twisted lump in his mouth and he has to work for a couple of minutes to untwist it (to prepare himself) before Yukhei tries talking.

“I uh-“Yukhei picks at his sheets below him, now sitting cross legged. “I think we should tell our partners. I mean they’re going to find out anyway? So why keep it a secret, right?” it should work, as long as they sat down, and all explained it calmly and rationally; although Yukhei was kind of terrified about what Haechan would do, the smaller teen scared him a lot sometimes.

When he doesn’t get a reply Yukhei looks up only to find Mark staring at him, the black- haired males mouth open. “I-“ he starts, body tensing, before suddenly Mark lets it all out in one big sigh, startling Yukhei a little, looking ten times older than he actually was at that very moment. “Yeah, I agree. I was going to say we should keep it a secret, but Jungwoo would smell me on you immediately and I suck at keeping secrets from Hyuk,” Shrugging, Mark finishes. “We should tell them, yeah.”

“Okay, cool,” Says Yukhei, feeling relieved. There’s silence again, both boys lost in their own heads and not really willing to leave each other just yet. Before hand they had been really close as brothers, and that still shows even though they had just, ‘ _fucked’_ that little voice in the back of Yukhei’s head supplies. Still, he didn’t want to leave any awkwardness between them, and so Yukhei huffs out a breath, steeling himself, and says, “Hey Mark?”

Mark looks up like he had been shocked, “Yeah?”

Yukhei swallows, nervously flicking his hair out of his eyes. “No hard feelings, right? I mean, I was literally about to die and you just – helped me. That’s it, right? We can go back to being best friends,” he pauses, and finds the happiness to grin a little. “and brothers?”

Pausing like deer in the headlight, Yukhei thinks for a second, he’s said something wrong, but then Mark relaxes and that same grin Yukhei knows and loves appears on his face. “Yeah, dude,” Mark says and Yukhei snorts because that’s such a Mark thing to say, even after he had been buried balls deep in Yukhei just before. “No hard things or anything. I just saved your life, that’s all.”

“Okay,” Yukhei deadpans. “Don’t get ahead of yourself, it’s not that amazing.”

Mark raises an eyebrow. “Oh? I think there’s lots of people who would be happy that you’re alive right now, Xuxi, and that’s thanks to me,” He says, before a look of horror crosses his face and he quickly adds, “Wait, we can’t tell mum we fucked though – no way.”

“Oh, ugh,” Yukhei scrunches up his nose and pokes out his tongue. “Yeah there’s no fucking way that I’m telling mum.”

That earns him a laugh, a genuine laugh, from Mark, and Yukhei grins back and ignores the blooming feeling in his chest, tampering it back down into the box it was in before all of this happened. He would never open that box again, and he would never be stupid enough to let this situation happen again, Yukhei’s heart just couldn’t physically handle it and suddenly he kind of wished he was alone right now because there was prickling at the corners of his eyes.

“Well, I’m gonna go shower,” Says Mark as he climbs off of Yukhei’s bed, the sheets clinging to him like they don’t want Mark to leave just like their owner didn’t. The prickling is worse now, and Yukhei just hums in acknowledgement rather than saying anything in case his voice cracks. He watches as Mark picks up his shirt and his boxers from where they had been thrown, somehow his shirt had ended up hung over Yukhei’s standing light (thankfully it was off) before the younger turns to look at him, hand on the doorknob of Yukhei’s door. “See you around, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Yukhei grins, grins wide enough his cheeks hurt and crack. His eyes water. “See you around.”

Mark gives him a grin back before he’s opening the door, stepping out, and shutting it behind him, leaving Yukhei in silence. As soon as the door shuts Yukhei lets go, letting fat tears roll down his cheeks and off his chin, and he presses a hand to his mouth to stop himself from making any noise. He sits there for a long time, long enough that the sun begins sinking to signal the afternoon, before Yukhei finally gets up and makes his way to his on-suite bathroom, and tries his best to ignore the feeling of Mark’s cum still inside of him as he dries his tears, splashes his face with water, and plasters on a smile in the mirror. He’ll be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! Please leave a KUDOS and a COMMENT it would be greatly appreciated! Thank you once again :) 
> 
> Tumblr is: 2kitsuneao3
> 
> Also, I might re-write this as a non- incest fic if anyone expresses interest in that? otherwise I guess ya'll can just pretend like they aren't siblings.


End file.
